


Don't Call Me Linkie

by CursedBratwurst



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Character Death, Cliffhangers, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Names, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBratwurst/pseuds/CursedBratwurst
Summary: Hero of Hyrule is Heroic lol
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Don't Call Me Linkie

You felt the weight of something pounce on your back. You tried to turn your head to see what it was but you could feel his heir tickling the side of your neck. Link had jumped on your back while you were surveying the area of Hyrule. While you were distracted he took that opportunity to force you to piggyback him.

"Oof! You're heavy!" You proclaimed. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around your clavicle, hugging you tightly as you could hear a faint giggle from him.

You two had always had a brother and sister kind of relationship since he was reawakened to fight Calamity Ganon. You've been acting as an extra pair of eyes and hands to assist with looking for shrines, cooking, and fighting enemies. 

Before you knew it, you two had become the best of friends. Horse play was no longer out of the question. Once Link was satisfied, he hopped down from your back and pointed to the distance while sharing a big grin with you.

"Yes of course. That's where we will be headed. There is a stable over there as well. Perhaps we can summon Epona?" You suggested.

"Hmph!" Link confirmed.

"Perfect." You both disembarked to a stable below to grab a horse and check on a few side quests. 

* * *

You began greeting everyone in the stable as usual as Link seemed rather withdrawn from the whole experience. He crossed his arms tightly. It was like he was pouting. Because he  _ was  _ pouting. He didn't like you speaking to other people along this journey. After all, the only person you'd need would be him after all. These other lowlifes wouldn't be able to keep you happy like how he could. 

His eyes often became menacingly cold while observing you, but how could you begin to guess that was how he was feeling? He barely said anything anyhow. He probably wouldn't mention anything to you about his feelings of jealousy.

And if he wouldn't speak on it, it's truly an after thought for you.

"Oi!" A traveler called out to you. You gave a wave. He approached with wares for you to purchase. "Young Maiden, might I interest you in a few elixirs?"

You chatted up the merchant as you could feel those eyes on you yet again. "Thank you so much. I appreciate the low prices!"

"Well, I'm glad you noticed. I made them that low for you because I would hoping you'd give me the time of day in more ways than one."

Your stomach knotted as this was the first time someone had shown interest in you in that kind of way. You were shy as he wasn't actually that bad looking of a merchant…

"Well, if I had a Shieka slate I'd give you my number but alas, I do not. Perhaps we could meet up here at a later time? I do have a quest to go on with my little bro, AKA the ‘Hero of Hyrule’." You joked a bit.

The merchant thought you were joking entirely, "Haha, that's a good one. But yes, let's meet up here, say, in about three moons in the evening?"

"It's a date!" You smiled

You started to trot happily towards the horse stables but Link grabbed your shirt taught. 

"What's wrong?" You turned to face Link. 

He wasn't amused. You could see his face contorting.

"Haaaah!" He yelled at you.

"Link, you're like my little brother. I just don't see you that way." You answered. You were searching for an apple to give Epona when you retrieved her. 

You saw Link tighten his hands into fists. They shook with rage.

A Little brother? Family zoned? How insulting. Link knew he protected you better than anyone- no- he was the  **BEST** at protecting you. As if he'd let you meet with Riff Raff, who sell elixirs. You were the best at making elixirs anyways! Why did you need to spend your time entertaining a nobody when Link needed to be entertained?

He wasn't going to stand for this.

Link snapped his back away from you. You could see that your choice of words hurt him deeply. 

"Aww come on, Linkie-winkie, don't be like that."

Stop calling him that. He was a man, address him at such. His heart ached while he brooded in his rage. He would have to just do what he always had done.

He would just have to make that merchant disappear

* * *

And so, whilst you slept by the campfire you had made that night, Link took care of business. He threw the screaming napsack over the Bridge of Hyrule. He dusted his hands of the situation. The screaming stopped as soon as the bag hit the water.

He returned to the campsite and stared at you through the flames of the fire. He watched you sleep peacefully, unaware that he had done away with the man that had DARED to talk to you,

his woman.

It was dawn and fire had gone out. Link hadn't slept the whole night as he watched over you. You yawned and packed up, throwing satchels over Epona's saddle. 

"Good morning, Linkie!"

Fucking. Quit it. His name was Link.

His fist tightened yet again. He simply sighed. He wasn't going to get angry. After all, he would do anything for you. Even tolerate the pet names you would give to him.

He lifted his darkened face to reveal bright eyes and a big grin. He helped you up on Epona and he took the lead spot, allowing him to in control of the reigns. 

You travelers set off towards a shrine you spotted. 

But you were feeling uneasy. You gripped around Link's waist to hold on tightly as you were feeling faint. Link had mistaken it as you making a subtle move on him. He thought you were trying to be closer to him, rather than you not wanting to fall of the horse. But somehow it came together, as he rested a hand on top of yours.

" _ He's comforting me? He is such a good friend. _ " You thought to yourself, closing your eyes--your now rising fever taking all of your energy.

Link could feel something wasn't right. He turned to you as you were slipping from Epona.

He was just in time.

* * *

You opened your eyes to a white haze, but a dimly lit room cleared away the haze. Link was sat beside you distraught. You had gotten sick from sleeping outdoors too much. Link must have brought you to a nearby town to have you treated and get you rest on a bed where you'd be warm.

"Link, I'm sorry. I thought I was tougher than this." You gave a weak laugh, but Link shushed you. A doctor entered the room with a small clipboard and began rechecking your vitals.

Link's cold eyes watched as the doctor began checking your pulse, touching watch seemed like every and anywhere. 

Stop. Touching. Link's Woman.

Like an arrow his hand shot to the doctor's hand as if to say that's enough, can't you do your job without all of this--'touching'?!

"Ah yes, sorry, erm. She should be fine in the morning. She just needs some rest and liquids. I'll be sure she gets them. Most importantly, rest means being alone. So if you don't mind lad."

  
  


Link froze in his tracks. 

What was he talking about? Leave your side? This Doctor was crazy, but Link would be strong and allow you time to recover.

Link left the room, defeated.

You looked at the doctor as he said to you, "I'll be back."

Upon returning, he came back to you with what appeared to be medicine. He poured it into a spoon and you willingly opened your mouth and took a big swallow of it. You coughed. It was quite bitter. 

The room began to swirl though. You don't remember any medicine doing this to you.

The doctor smirked, the clipboard smacking against the ground. "My my my, such a fine specimen."

You couldn't move. You were a slave to your now immobile body. Your eyes were the only thing that could show the horror on your face. They were peeled opened as words could no longer form. You could feel the weight of the doctor straddling over you. His hands running down the center of your chest.

"God, that little brat is perceptive. But everyone always believes the doc when their loved ones are involved. Isn't that fucking crazy? Messed up people are everywhere--some are even doctors--like me." The doctor smirked at you.

You wanted to scream but the 'medicine' dulled all your motor responses. You could only look on in horror as the doctor pressed his tongue against your neck, licking up to your ear. You could feel the saliva drip into your ear. You wanted to turn your head, but the signals didn't go to your brain.

How could this be?

The doctor rested his hand on your chest and began to squeeze, He looked into your eyes making the moment feel even more surreal. You closed your eyes tightly.

"Please just make it quick." You thought to yourself.

But

You felt the weight being taken off of you. 

You opened your eyes and could only hear the gurgling of the doctor. 

You couldn't move your body to see anything.

The ever so silent Link was strangling the life out of the doctor. Link finally let go when he could feel no more life in the doctor.

He stood up slowly as if to calm himself. His back was facing you as it seemed like he was going through many emotions. His tense hands and arms finally relaxed at his sides.

He turned around and you had tears welling up in your eyes because you were so happy Link had come to save you,

but his face

it was different.

It was those cold eyes he had always shown everyone else but you. You were on the receiving end.

Link looked at the table where the 'medicine' lay. His eyes looked back at yours.

  
  


No.

  
  


He quickly grabbed the bottle and the spoon and poured up another big helping. He knew you couldn't open your own mouth.

He pinched your nose shut with the spoon ready to jam into your mouth.

The tears of joy were now tears of terror was you were holding your breath as long as your stamina wheel will allow you to. But it was for naught. 

You gasped

He shoved the spoon down your throat as you gagged instinctively. You coughed still frozen and it was like a tidal wave slapped against your body.

The numbing sensation reaching its peak. He looked down at you as his face twisted into a smile.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Linkie." Link spoke to you.

Holy shit. 

Your eyes were soaking from crying.

"Tonight, I'm going to make sure you call me by my name." He said taking the place of the doctor. He straddle you, his hands begging to explore your frozen body.

After tonight, you'll never call me little bro ever again~


End file.
